Judgmental
by ChocolatyFox
Summary: Peach is sick of being called helpless so she decides to enter in the SSBB tournament. Will she be able to win or prove to everyone that she's not weak and useless? Rated T for language in some chapters.Pairings- Peach x ? FIND OUT! I suck @ summaries
1. Prologue

**A.N –** **Hi! Thank you for reading my fist fanfic! My writing is usually not understandable so I TRIED to make this story make sense ^^ (it sounds so much better in my head than on paper). Anyways tell me what you think of the prologue and if this story sounds interesting. Should I keep going? Any changes I should make? sorry that this is so short but it's the prologue v_v. Please review! n_n **

**Prologue**

Being a princess and all, I've always been described as weak and helpless. People think that I cannot stand up for myself. I wanted to prove them wrong.

Last year, I signed up for a fighting tournament at a place called Smash Manor. I was reluctant at first because I wondered about who else might show up and how tough the probably were, but I didn't let that stop me. So I filled out the form, sent it, then a couple months later I got a letter saying that I was accepted. Happiness surged through my body; however, fear also flowed through me. I started to question my strength and abilities. My talents were pretty good, I could think fast, float, and fake people out. I was sure that I had an OK chance at winning.

Three days before the tournament officially started, I decided to head for the manor so I could get settled in. I had all of my bags packed up and they were already on my private jet. I was about to board the aircraft but I heard small noises behind me. I turned around to see many of my helper Toads waving me goodbye and shouting farewell. The fact that I was leaving for a year up set them so very much. They were afraid that I would not be able to fend for myself, but they worry too much. I'll be fine. I gave each of the Toads a kiss on the cheek and told them not to be so concerned. I got on my pink jet and took a seat in the front row. With a sigh, I sat down, looked out the window and stared at my castle. Strangely, I was already feeling homesick.

I gave the Toads one last wave and I felt the jet rolling down the runway.

Next stop, Smash Manor.


	2. Chapter 1Craziness

**A.N- THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS 3! IM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I got caught up in a lot of things. SCHOOL is still in session where I am. It took me awhile to write this. Sadly, I feel like I did terrible with this chapter! I MEAN TERRIBLE! T-T IDK WHY IT'S SOOO SHORT CUZ IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME. But I still love this craptastic story! HOPEFULLY, I'll update quicker. ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

There was only one more day before the tournament officially began and contestants were already at each other's throats.

I sighed into my pillow while laying on my new bed thinking about all the mishaps of yesterday.

Upon arriving, my jaw hit the ground. The manor looked lovely, inside and out. It was decorated with expensive items which made me think why there were fragile and valuable objects in a place were fighting would take place. It made me slightly jealous that some of the decorations in the mansion were not in my castle. Nevertheless, it was still amazing. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Something that made me even less worried was that I saw some familiar faces. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were there. I was happy to see them all and we had a nice conversation. Well, I couldn't understand Yoshi but I could see in his big eyes that he was happy to see me. Unfortunately, Wario and Bowser were also present. I ignored them when they started yelling things at me like, what are you doing here? Go back to your castle, princess, you know you can't fight! I'll admit that brought my confidence down a bit.

Soon I forgot all about Bowser and Wario's insults, when I made a new friend. She was a tall girl with long dark brown hair and she wore a long white and purple dress. I was glad to see another female competitor here. And she was not just a regular girl, she was a princess like me. Princess Zelda was nice, kind and caring. She seemed like she wouldn't hurt a fly. That's what I thought until something odd happened.

"Would you care for some more tea, Princess Peach?"

"Yes, please," I answered.

We were currently enjoying tea while chatting about how we were relieved not to be the only girls at the manor. Zelda was starting to feel like she was going to be the only girl since she arrived so early and saw nothing but men come through the doors. Zelda picked up the large tea kettle on her coffee table and poured the steaming drink into my teacup. I swear Zelda makes the best tea in the world. The light beverage was not too sweet but sweet enough. One sip would make your mouth scream in delight. It was like…magic.

Right when she finished pouring tea into my cup, a loud knock sounded on her bedroom door which startled both of us.

"Zeeelldaa" A sing-song voice called from behind the door.

The princess's normally calm looking face turned grim. I was surprised to see her expression change so quickly.

"Go away," she responded to the call, anger creeping into her tone.

This can't be good.

Even though the princess warned the knocker, they still entered her room. A glare that could kill emitted from the brunette onto the blue haired trespasser. Why Zelda did not want a cute guy in her room baffled me. He could be in my room anytime. I shook my head. Princesses should not think like this.

The muscular intruder approached Zelda. Her glare intensified with every step that he took yet it had no effect on him. The man bent down a bit then whispered something into the peeved girl's pointy ear.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS IKE! Now LEAVE my room."

What did he say?

Zelda's request was once again ignored as Ike turned his attention to me.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked in a way that made my cheeks feel warm. Was I blushing?

"Um-" I started but then was cut off.

"Leave..." Zelda uttered harshly.

She was scaring me even though she was trying to make that happen to Ike. Zelda did not faze him for he stood there with a smirk upon his gorgeous face. Wait, did I say gorgeous?

"OH MY GOSH, PEACH, WHATS THAT BEHIND YOU?" Zelda gasped and pointed behind me then slapped her other hand over her mouth.

Shocked, I immediately snapped my head around. My eyes quickly scanned over the walls and the floor search for whatever caused my friend to shout like that.

After several seconds of seeking, I slowly turned back towards Zelda. Confusion struck me. Partly because I did not see what she saw behind me but mostly because Ike had vanished without a word.

"W-Where did…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. It must have been my imagination, how silly of me." Zelda quietly sipped her as if nothing had happened.

But what did just happen?

Later that evening I was so thankful because something in my mind told me to eat dinner early. I'm glad I did because minutes later a fight broke out in the mess hall, a food fight to be exact.

Zelda informed me later that the brawling stopped when Jigglypuff started to expand and everyone ran as fast as they possibly could out of the cafeteria. People were mad at Jigglypuff. Everyone was pointing fingers when asked who started the fight. I wondered about who had to clean that up...

I turned onto my back and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

If all this happened the day before the tournament began, what'll happen tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 2  Where is she?

**A.N- I know I haven't updated this in a while IM SORIIEEE T-T lol but I finally started typing away! Happy?HAPPEH? YES? YAY! YAY FOR CRAPPY WRITING! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS,I LOVE YOU! xD Okay on with this stooorrry...**

I couldn't sleep last night. The stress from knowing my first match would be today keep me tossing and turning in bed.

With a yawn, I rolled out of my pink bed onto the cold floor. I strolled over to my mirror and gasped when I looked in to it. I looked a mess. My hair was flying everywhere. Crusts were in my eyes and dried up drool was on my face. How unladylike...

I went into my closet and grabbed my toothbrush, a towel, body wash, shampoo and a loofah then made my way to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was unoccupied when I got there. The bathroom was nice and clean, just how I like it. Except, there was a electric toothbrush there that was sitting on the sink. Someone must have been in here earlier.

Once in the shower, I turned on the water and let it stream down on me. Showers are so soothing. The hot water made me feel refreshed. I lathered the strawberry scented shampoo into my hair and started to wash up. After a couple minutes of rinsing off, I was about to get out of the shower until I heard a knock on the door.

It startled me but I turned off the water, wrapped the towel around my body, and stepped out of the shower.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you but may I please get my toothbrush?" A voice that was not familiar to me asked.

So that's whoever left that tooth brush. I was about to just let them in to get it but then I remember that I was only dressed in a towel so I grabbed the item and cracked the door open. I stuck my hand out through the crack and felt another hand come in contact with mine. The person grabbed the toothbrush and whispered,

"Thank you."

" Your welcome," I replied then closed the door back then went to the sink to brush my teeth.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Peach is it? Wanna walk with me to the stadium?" I heard a voice ask me.<p>

I turned around to see that blue haired man that was in Zelda's room yesterday. Ike...I think. Anyways, I nodded. I was glad he offered because I forgot exactly where the place was and Zelda was no where to be found.

My face felt really warm as I walked with him. What if someone thought we were...? I shook my head roughly at the thought.

"Everything okay, princess?" He glanced down at me probably wondering why I was randomly shaking my head.

I nodded again then heard him chuckle.

"You don't talk much do you?"

I kinda thought about that myself. Why did I always get so tongue tied and shy around him?

Before I knew it, we were at the stadium. Ike took my hand and started taking me up the bleachers. He's holding my hand...! My face felt like it was on fire. He dragged me to the top row and took a seat. He smiled at me then patted the space next to him. I sat down slowly. I was confused by his niceness.

There was a white stage in the middle of the arena with a lone sandbag. A sandbag with eyes...creepy. I was about to ask Ike something but then I heard a voice.

"Hey Ike, who's your friend?" I peered to the left to see a blonde young man clad in green. He looked like Peter Pan. Ike glanced at me for a second, smiled, then turned his attention back to his friend.

"My girlfriend."

...

I think my jaw literally dropped to the ground. GIRLFRIEND? I barely knew him! I was so shocked and angry that I just couldn't find and words to say and just began spluttering.

The blonde stared at me for a bit. " By the expression she's giving off, I think you're lying."

I closed my mouth and blinked a couple times. He didn't believe him? Why...I mean- good! I'm glad he was able to see right through him.

The elfin man got on the bleacher below me and took my gloved hand into his. What on earth was he doing?

"Ike," he started, "you must respect a lady. Especially, If she happens to be royalty." He raised my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I know I must have been blushing like mad. He glanced up at me and smiled. I turned to Ike who was just sitting there, unmoved with his arms crossed.

"Why must you always show me up, Link?"

Link. That name seemed familiar. Zelda might have mentioned him yesterday when we where conversing. Speaking of Zelda, where was she?

" Uhm, do either of you happen to know where princess Zelda might be?" I asked the two men.

Link let go of my hand and took a seat next to me. " I haven't seen her all morning, have you, Ike?"

Before he could even answer, a flash of light appeared right in front of him. It was blinding. I covered my eyes and turned away. I could still see the light through my eyelids. Once the light could not penetrate through my closed eyes I slowly opened them and turned to see said princess standing there.

And she did **not** look happy.


End file.
